


The Mesa

by xaneinlove



Series: Escaping Elanka [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaneinlove/pseuds/xaneinlove
Summary: Az had started to get fed up with her life, although the answer to truly live is not one she wants.
Series: Escaping Elanka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210730





	The Mesa

* * *

A tower stood above all else in the mesa. The thing had better days, the entire thing was in ruins, forever standing and overgrown.

She watched from a distance as the sun began to set. The tower was the only thing remotely alive, it was plain as day that the mesa was no place to live, it was a place to die.

The winds came, the sounds of it ringing in her ears, the campfire crackled as she lit it up. There was no way she could go on living like this, raiding abandoned and prosperous villages wasn't what she decided to live for when she came to the mesa. Her frustration had been growing day by day, raid by raid.

_ What the hell even is the point anymore? _

_ What did every other person travel to the badlands for anyways? _

_ Was it the stories? Was it those that convinced everyone to travel to this godforsaken place? _

Stories of adventurers coming home from the Mesa rich had filled the dreams of many, and when they arrived, they'd realized it was all a lie. A lie that killed so many for fool’s gold.

Well, it didn’t even matter anymore. She knew, as much as she hated the mesa, there was no way she could go back. The deadly magic war on the mainlands was impossible to pass unless you had a death wish. It had been made deathly obvious that Elanka was going to collapse, the entire world started to resemble a wasteland.

_ Well, we could always- _

_ No. _

_ You DO realize this may be your last option. _

_... _

_ Think about it, you really wanna die HERE? _

The hybrid allowed herself to ponder over that statement for a moment, before deciding. 

_ Absolutely not. _

_ She was not going to die here. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I started this part on September 12th in 2020! Really happy to see it done, despite it being very short, still satisfied! :]


End file.
